


Hideaway condo

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's got his own place and for now he's keeping his head down with a friend
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Hideaway condo

Kon already knew what he was going to hear when he got back to dealing with the League people. He had already gotten some slick shade at the last fundraiser from his Dad’s exwife. She was so lucky that so many cameras were on them and that Tim and Mr. Wayne was in the room.

The cameras might miss him using his speed to throw his drink all over her dress but Kon knew that Tim and Mr. Wayne certainly would not. The newest Wayne most certainly would not miss the chance to slide over and talk to him about it either. Tim would understand? The other one? Not so much.

So Lana had managed to escape without being soaked in sparkling wine after dropping her comment. Not that Kon minded being compared to his Dad. He loved it when he got compared to Lex. He loved his Dad. The problem was and would always be that she had meant it as an insult. That she had an opinion on what Kon was currently doing and who he was with.

It was that there that made Kon want to soak her with champagne and then toss her off a balcony again. He had done it last time because he knew that Clark would catch her. He wouldn’t have done it otherwise.

Lana was always pissing him off. The way she always ran to Clark and tried to start shit. The back and forth between her and Lex that got on Kon’s nerves! She was lucky he did not toss he off one the penthouse balconies for real.

She wanted to be all ‘Like father like son’ to him? When she knew absolutely nothing? He was tempted to let some his new friends at her and see what she had to say afterwards.

Except, some of his new friends did not know how to hold back. So as long as Lex was intrigued and amused by her. Kon really could not do that much. His hands were tied in a way that people would not understand.

But the part of the Luthor heritage that Kon had grown to dislike lay firmly on how people always wanted to stare and run their mouths about things they did not understand. He was somehow always up to something.

When exactly did he have the time to be painting the town red and stealing all these spouses? Some the rag magazines needed to try working for the justice league for a few weeks. After being put through that ringer a time or two. Then they would have the seats they so desperately needed.

A soft giggle tore Kon’s attention from the landscape. He knew that mouths had to be running fairly intense thanks to the last few incidents but he was not exactly that bothered. The real people that were in the know?

It was their opinions that mattered to him. Anyone else could take a hike. They could not tell him how to be Conner Luthor, Kon had to figure that one out by himself.

X

This was actually his place, he had bought it with his own money. It was not a gift like others liked to run their mouths and say. Lex had not bought his Miami mansion. Kon had bought it himself from his own money and investments. Just because one did not see him doing things did not mean he was not doing things. He just liked to keep quiet sometimes.

There were some reporters that could use that advice. Keeping silent and moving just as silent. Kon would call names but they might show up like the devil.

He knew what people were saying and there was some truth to it but the bigger picture people kept missing. Kon poured himself a glass of wine as he looked out to his pool. He had designed this entire mansion himself. Mostly as a joke. He had been bored at mount justice and he had wanted something to do.

You could do so many things when you had money. Funny enough this wasn’t one the lessons that Lex had taught him, this was a lesson he had learned on his own. Kon heard the shift behind him and grinned when arms slid around his waist. “Go outside don’t stare at it.” Jessica murmured into his ear. “Who has a whole mansion with pools and just looks at them.”

“I like looking at water.” Kon shrugged before he pulled out of her grasp. “And how badly are you being dragged in the media right now?” His eyes ran over her and back up. he had to do it again to really appreciate Jessica. “I just know you went looking.”

“Well I’m a traitor and other things.” Jessica laughed as she shifted her stance. Just so Kon could see her better. “I’m doing horrible things to the Luthor heir, I’m planning to come between you and your Dad.” She paused and gave him a long look. “People don’t know Lex Luthor that well do they? If only they knew the truth. I’m sipping wine and running around your mansion in a shirt and panties.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Kon teased as she rolled her eyes at him. “I like it.” He laughed honestly. “There’s something almost… I don’t know.” He walked back a few steps to take the sight in. “It looks damn good. This place felt so empty but now you’re here.” Kon teased.

“It’s going to die down eventually.” She sighed before she groaned. “But when we start university it’s going to get loud again. I don’t mind the other comments. It’s the ones that could make Lex Luthor take a closer look at me that make me afraid.” Jessica groaned. “I don’t fear people, I fear Lex Luthor.”

“He’s softened in his old age.” Kon took a long generous sip before he considered things. “But I would keep my head down if I were you. And even if I have to pop out because of work? Try and stay here.” Kon finished softly. “But back to walking around my place in a shirt and just panties.” He gave Jessica an appreciating look. “How about you get back to doing just that? I’ll get some fuzzy slippers.” He teased and she burst out laughing. “Man what will they say in a few weeks?” Kon tsked as he set his glass down.

“We’ll just have to wait and see.” Her eyes twinkled and Kon found himself laughing.

X

“I won’t insult your intelligence.” Lex’s calm voice on the phone made Kon grin as he watched Jessica. The way she walked about the mansion entertaining himself was entertaining to him. “You’re my son.” Lex continued. “So I know you can read and understand the basics. Her family is conniving and dangerous. Family loyalty is a tempting thing Kon.”

“Yeah.” Kon understood that. He ran into the same arguments about Lex. Often, it was damn annoying.

“But she is fond of you.” Lex continued softly. “That’s the danger of such games. When they play the game with real emotion. It’s rather hard in those cases to see when the play comes. It can be entertaining to dance around it…” Lex trailed off and Kon heard the sound of his father shifting in his chair. “But that’s usually in my cases, somehow.” Lex’s voice became very dry. “You’ve found yourself some very loyal friends Kon.”

“It’s the charisma. That Luthor Charisma.” Kon teased as his father laughed. “We’re not dating.” He told his father softly as his gaze moved from Jessica’s bare thighs. “She just needs some space out of public view. She doesn’t love me like that Dad but…She does love me.” He admitted softly. “But you scare her so can you just keep away a bit more?”

“I know I scare her.” Lex sounded proud of that fact. “But she’s such a lovely young lady, it would be nice one of these days to have a match with her.” Lex’s laugh made Kon glad that Jessica could not hear it. “But Kon-El.” Lex said softly. “Please inform that young lady that she is not you. Your skin keeps you warm… her on the other hand.”

“Oh yeah.” Kon muttered as he glanced around. “Guess I should turn up the heat.”

“The guest room has a rather nice fur robe.” Kon rolled his eyes at his father’s voice. “Since the two of you are trying to hit all the cliché aesthetics you might want to suggest that she wear it as she roams around.”

“You really do understand me the best.” Kon teased his father as Jessica met his gaze. She flashed him a grin before she turned on her heel. Kon’s gaze went from the red crop shirt she wore to dip down to the red panties that he was enjoying seeing. “I’ll tell her that. Make some fun too.” Kon paused as he recalled something very important. “Don’t span the metropolis papers too hard Dad.” Kon finished dryly. “That’s not nice.”

“It’s a slight pinch.” His father laughed softly. “Besides, the one doing the actual spanking… I believe that would be He-Who-Can’t-Pick-A-Side.” Kon heard his father’s eyeroll in that sentence. “Anything after that would be bullying.”

“But you like bullying.” Kon teased. “Don’t tell me not.” He watched Jessica open the doors to the balcony pool and raised his finger towards her. “Come on Dad.”

“You’re right.” Lex laughed softly. “But after the boy scout has taken them to task… who am I to scold them afterwards?”

“Hmm maybe Lex Luthor?” Kon asked softly. That got his father chuckling until Kon joined in. They laughed for a few moments before Lex hung up. As for Kon, he noted the sound of a news helicopter approaching and flashed Jessica a grin. “Showtime.” He laughed.


End file.
